


Od tej nocy, już nigdy przy tej bramie

by depresane



Category: Baldur's Gate, Forgotten Realms, Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Alkohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Krew, Ludzie, Polski | Polish, Violence, elfy, mroczne elfy, olewam kanon, przemoc, półelfy, rany i urazy, tortury, translating own work, tłumaczenie własnego dzieła, wizje, zmiana imienia, zmiana płci
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane
Summary: Vissenvaib z Candlekeep i jej drużyna niespodzianie przenoszą się na północ.Fanfic zdradza istotne elementy fabularne Wrót Baldura. Nie trzeba znać fabuły Neverwinter Nights.Nie wiem, czy przetłumaczę wszystkie osiem i pół rozdziałów. Zobaczy się.Po angielsku: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289539/chapters/27937065Playlista: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2hP13mtVPJ9ZWwm7VutjAe?si=TDxzZEYzQmy_wP5Lhvitkg





	Od tej nocy, już nigdy przy tej bramie

Noc opadła delikatnie na Wrota Baldura. Karczmy wypełniły się robotnikami, którzy szukali ulgi w sfermentowanych napojach. Kupcy przygotowali klucze, gotowi by zamknąć swe sklepy i dołączyć do podpitych tłumów. Czekali. Wiedzieli. Zawsze się znajdzie ten jeden klient, który wbiega przez próg w ostatnim możliwym momencie.  
W rzeczy samej, sześć sylwetek z dudniącym uzbrojeniem pędziło przez ulicę w panice. Pani od nocnych usług wskazała im palcem drogę do najbliższego budynku handlowego.  
– Wielce ‘śmy wdzięczni – zawołał dyszący głos w języku wspólnym.  
Ostatkiem sił szóstka pobiegła ku Tanim Towarom Szczęściarza Aello. Właściciel sklepu odłożył klucze; drzwi świsnęły w harmonii z dzwonieniem metalowych przyrządów i walnęły o ścianę, wtórując uderzeniu o blat lady.  
Jeden za drugim klienci wkroczyli do dostatecznie oświetlonego pomieszczenia.  
Jako pierwsza w polu widzenia kupca pojawiła się ludzka kobieta, Imoen z Candlekeep, ekspertka od pułapek, kłódek i łucznictwa. Szczupła panna z twarzą o barwie klonowego drewna poprawiła pelerynę z kapturem, zakrywającą jej rude włosy i ćwiekowaną zbroję. Jej szeroki uśmiech, bynajmniej nie wymuszony, przywitał handlarza bez słów.  
Za nią tupał krasnoludzki brodacz z toporem w jednej dłoni i długą, prostokątną tarczą w drugiej. Jeden rzut oka na wystawę i Kagain z Beregost zaczął wątpić; doświadczony usługodawca bez problemu wykrywał oznaki hochsztaplerstwa.  
Kolejny człowiek, paladyn Helma, słaniał się, gotów w każdym momencie zrzucić z siebie kolczugę i paść na łóżko. Nic nie wyróżniało obywatela od pozostałych – oprócz pasa, który swą czerwoną poświatą zaklął jego ciało. Niby klątwa, a ulepszyła mu życie, jak się szybko okazało. Od tamtego dnia osoba-wojownik spełniała swoje obowiązki pod nowym imieniem: Ajantia Ilvastarr.  
Następnie zadźwięczała zielona zbroja z jaskrawych łusek ankhega. Ludzka kapłanka przeszła przez próg i postawiła na podłodze swój bitewny młot. Branwen z Seawolf, długowłosa blondyna, była gotowa do walki na śmierć i życie – o ile w pobliżu nie znajdowały się kamienne rzeźby.  
Dumna Ilythiirka w skórzanej zbroi weszła do sklepu piąta. W przeciwieństwie do Branwen, politeistki oddanej między innymi Tempusowi, Viconia rodu DeVir modliła się wyłącznie do Shar. Specjalizowała się w walce wekierą, magii leczniczej i przywoływaniu szkieletów. To ona w nieodległej przeszłości zaproponowała drużynie, aby wszyscy wycofali się z pajęczej jaskini Centeol.  
Jako ostatni wpadł grzmot krótkich mieczy w pokrowcach, trzymanych przez anonimowe ramiona. Dysząca postać potknęła się o deskę w podłodze i rzuciła łup na ladę, jakby wrzucała niemowlę do ogniska. Klient odzyskał równowagę donośnym tupnięciem.

Aello ujrzał pół-elfkę w purpurowej Szacie Łotrzyka. Była to Vissenvaib, niegdyś wielka nadzieja Goriona. Lecz każda nadzieja przedwcześnie pozbawiona mentora skazana jest na zabłądzenie; Gorion zginął w puszczy i zostawił swoją wychowankę z tuzinem pytań. Daleko od Candlekeep, mając u boku wyłącznie Imoen a przed sobą ogra z maczugą, Vissenvaib zrozumiała, że jej dotychczasowa wiedza już nie wystarczała do życia – ani tym bardziej do _prze_ życia. Niespójny spryt pomógł jej nauczyć się nowych zdolności: usypiania wrogów, rozpoznawania zaklęć w przedmiotach, strzelania płomieniami z rąk, strzelania pociskami z ulepszonej procy i zebrania drużyny.  
Uwolniła Branwen na jarmarku i zaprosiła ją do grupy.  
Uratowała Viconię przed uprzedzonym strażnikiem i zaprosiła ją do grupy.  
Spotkała Kagaina w jego lokalu i zaprosiła go do grupy.  
Natrafiła na Ajantię podczas wędrówki do Wrót Baldura i zaprosiła ją do grupy.  
Początkowo nieświadomi swojego nieszczęścia, podróżnicy szybko pożałowali tej decyzji, jako że Vissenvaib werbowała wojowników, nie patrząc na ich moralne zasady, oczekiwała od nich, że będą walczyć w skórzanych zbrojach i rzucała zaklęciami ofensywnymi zza ich pleców. Ranni, wściekli, zagubieni i jeszcze dodatkowo poranieni czarami, wędrownicy nie mogli pojąć, jak ta młoda pół-elfka przetrwała bez Goriona; a mimo to zostali przy niej, jakby przyciągani urokliwym sekretem.

Vissenvaib otarła rękawem pot z twarzy i zaczęła gestykulować ciemnobrązowymi dłońmi o ciepłej tonacji. – To jest na sprzedaż, całość – wyjaśniła.  
– Znakomicie! Tylko policzę – Aello dotknął dwa miecze palcami, po nich kolejne dwa i kolejne. – Czternaście krótkich, sto czterdzieści sztuk złota. Coś jeszcze?  
– Ee… Druhowie? – przemówiła do piątki po chondathsku.  
– Mam Szatę Wędrowcy – odpowiedziała Imoen.  
– Sprzedałabym tę perłę – rzekła Viconia w języku drowów.  
– Jak myślisz, wykorzystasz miksturę Ognistego Oddechu? – zapytała Branwen.  
– Nie kupuję mikstur – w mig odparł Aello. – Ale przyjmę szatę i perłę.  
– Ach tak? – Kagain zmarszczył brwi. – Zatem kto dostarcza mikstury widoczne na wystawie?  
– Wyłącznie zaufani dostawcy, szanowny kliencie.  
– Podaj jednego.  
– Martwi pana mętność eliksirów, prawda? To tylko naturalny osad.  
– Ujawnij dostawcę – naciskał.  
– Mogę obniżyć cenę. Wprawdzie już jest niska, ale dla pana, jak najbardziej, mogę na przykład sprzedać moją miksturę leczenia…  
– Zaraz – Vissenvaib, przeczytawszy etykietkę z ceną, przerwała kupcowi. – Jedna butelka u tamtego handlarza kosztowała dziewięćdziesiąt pięć sztuk.  
– Jest panna pewna?  
– Ma rację, raz na rok – przemówił krasnal. – Słuchaj, krętaczu, wymień chociaż jednego dostawcę, bo inaczej twój łeb stanie się twoim ostatnim towarem.  
Vissenvaib obróciła się do Kagaina. – Ej, krasnyĭ, po co ta brutalność? Wystarczy, że zgłosimy sprawę do strażnika.  
– O, takie postępowanie spodoba się Helmowi – wypowiedziała się Ajantia. – Przyznaj się, sklepikarzu, czas nagli.  
– Wygląda na to, że mam nieaktualne dane o cenach rywali, ale to się poprawi.  
– Na Ilmatera, czy ty słuchasz? – wydyszała zirytowana Vissenvaib. – Skąd masz mikstury?  
– Obiecałem dyskrecję…  
– To na nic. Imoen, przyprowadź Płomienną Pięść.  
– Już się robi.

Szczęściarz Aello utrzymywał się przy swojej grze aktorskiej pomimo obecności strażnika w sklepie. – Dobry wieczór. W życiu by pan nie pomyślał, że to możliwe: ci oto klienci przedłużają mi pracę, nic a nic nie kupili, a chcą mnie podać do sądu.  
– Nie wiem, nie wiem, jak na moje to dmuchają na zimne – odpowiedział mu najemnik.  
Vissenvaib ujawniła strażnikowi swój pomysł:  
– Zamierzam kupić jedną miksturę i wypić jej zawartość na pańskich oczach. Sędziowie uznają pana za wiarygodnego świadka, więc dlatego, ten. No.  
– Powodzenia życzę. Słyszałem o przeklętych zwojach, które obróciły ich użytkowników w kamień.  
– Co-co? To niby jak on… Czemu dalej prowadzi sklep?  
– Zostaliśmy wezwani po fakcie, za mało dowodów… Nie mogliśmy potwierdzić autentyczności przestępstwa. Może dzisiaj?  
– O kurka. Nie mamy przy sobie zwojów na petryfikację. Oby ten eliksir zadziałał inaczej.  
– Może ja go wypiję – zaproponowała Ajantia.  
– A może zwyczajnie wyjdziemy – wymamrotała Branwen.  
– Wyśmienity pomysł, niech paladyn sprawdzi miksturę – Viconia nie ukrywała swoich intencji.  
– No nie wiem, Vicky… – Vissenvaib próbowała zinterpretować mimikę mrocznej elfki.  
– Pomyśl: jeśli coś ci się stanie, Żelazny Tron straci przeciwnika.  
– A jeśli _Ajax_ skona, stracę kompana!  
– Wy i te wasze dylematy. Daj mi to – Kagain zabrał butelkę z wystawy, wgryzł się w korek, wyciągnął go i wypluł, po czym wypił połowę mętnego płynu; Vissenvaib nie zdążyła zareagować. Odstawił resztę substancji i oderwał kawałek podniszczonej zbroi, odkrywając bandaż na swym boku. Powstrzymał się od głośnego beknięcia, żeby zakryć je ręką.  
– Jak się czujesz? – zapytała Imoen.  
– Odrobinę zabawnie. Tak jak przypuszczałem, pomyje smakują jak nieprzefiltrowane wino.  
– Skąd wiesz? – ciekawość Vissenvaib musiała jednak zaczekać, gdyż krasnolud zaczął świecić morskim blaskiem…

Fala chłodu uderzyła naszych bohaterów. Od razu zrozumieli, że czar mikstury przeniósł ich razem z deskami, na których stali oraz kilkoma cegłami kamiennymi, leżącymi bez ładu obok Branwen. Nie było widać ani Aello, ani strażnika. Dookoła piętrzył się las bez cech szczególnych; nie przypominał im puszcz, przez które przechodzili na Wybrzeżu Mieczy.  
Noc przeszkadzała Ajantii i Branwen; Imoen nosiła zaklęty pierścień, więc widziała doskonale w ciemności.  
Kagain musiał się zastanowić, co powiedzieć. – Świetnie. Jak nie lodowy labirynt, to inny cyrk. Co teraz?  
Vissenvaib spojrzała w niebo. – Chyba widzę Dwa Sztylety. Jeśli pójdziemy na zachód, dotrzemy do morza.  
– A co jeśli najbliższe morze jest na wschód? – zastanowiła się Ajantia. – Musimy zidentyfikować to miejsce, zanim wybierzemy kierunek wędrówki.  
– To może nawet nie być Faerûn – dodała Imoen.  
– Ja uważam, że to nadal Faerûn, po kształcie drzew i krzaków. Znacie się na konstelacjach? Pamiętam tylko, że niektóre są widoczne zimą.  
Ciche warknięcie przeraziło pół-elfkę, która w pośpiechu wyciągnęła procę.  
– To tylko ja – Branwen przyznała się do dźwięku. – Liczyłam na to, że zjemy steki po zakupach.  
– A. W sumie to też jestem ciut głodna. Znajdźmy coś, co będzie chciało nas zaatakować. Możemy podpalić te deski z podłogi i coś upiec.  
– „Coś”, powiadasz? – spytała Viconia.  
– No raczej nie _kogoś_. Nie jesteśmy aż tak głodni, nie?  
– Polemizowałabym… – jęknęła Branwen.  
– Dobra, zostanę tu z Bran a wy się dogadajcie w sprawie polowania.  
Viconia przemówiła pierwsza:  
– Założyłabym te buty, te od szybkiego chodu, jeśli nikt ich nie potrzebuje.  
– Rozdzielamy się, czy idziemy razem? – Kagain podrapał się po skroni.  
– Proponuję dwie grupy: ty z DeVir, ja z Imoen.  
Plan Ajantii zaskoczył Viconię. – A cóż takiego zrobił tobie hargluk, że nie chcesz iść z nim?  
– Po prostu wydaje mi się, że czułabyś się bardziej komfortowo z Kagainem.  
Krasnal i Ilythiirka zakasłali. Nie było w tym ani krzty podtekstu romantycznego; oboje pomyśleli: „Niech mnie czarci, nawet Vissenvaib wie więcej niż ono”.  
– Wiesz co, to ja pójdę z łotrzycą. Idziemy. Khaless nau – Viconia pociągnęła Imoen za ugięty łokieć.  
Usta Ajantii, choć bezdźwięczne, wydawały się piszczeć ze wstydu.  
Kagain westchnął. – Paladina, druhu. Weź zacznij czytać.  
Vissenvaib się wtrąciła:  
– Chodziło jej o to, że oboje macie zbliżone poglądy mor…  
– Ło, Vi, nie pomagasz! Dobrze wiem, o co jej chodziło. Ale nie odpuszczę jej, dopóki nie pójdzie do biblioteki. A w ogóle to nikt cię nie pytał. To co, Ilvastarr, ruszamy?

Krasnolud wrócił z niedźwiedziem, którego ciągnął po ziemi, trzymając za przednie łapy. Paladyn przyniósł dwa plastry pszczele. Imoen i Viconia upolowały dwa zające i wilka.  
Branwen przygotowała już szpiczaste ognisko, wysokie jak panele podłogowe. Vissenvaib grała na bębenku i kiwała głową, zrelaksowana, promieniująca radością.  
– Ktoś może cię usłyszeć i zakraść się od tyłu – powiedziała Imoen.  
– Bez obaw, Imu. Jesteśmy wojownikami. Zdolnymi. Wrogowie mogą nas tylko wzmocnić – odparł mag.  
– No i dobra, czas na brudną robotę – Kagain usiadł i zaczął usuwać skórę z niedźwiedzia. – Jak daleko zaszłyście?  
– Pfffffy, trzy mile? Zgaduję. Viconia?  
– Chyba trzy i pół. Swoją drogą, Vissenvaib, masz przechlapane.  
Przestała bębnić. – Czemu?  
– Znalazłyśmy miejsce wycinki drzew, lepszy widok na niebo. Imoen rozpoznała Centaura i Wojownika.  
– Aha. No i?  
– Jesteśmy w północnej części kontynentu.  
– Hym. No to pójdziemy na południowy zachód i z głowy.  
– Wiesz, że to zajmie tygodnie.  
– Ta… Wolę już to niż kopalnie.  
– Nie musimy _iść_ do Wrót Baldura – powiedziała Ajantia. – Możemy zajść do portu i popłynąć.  
– Nnnie, czuję się bezpieczniej na lądzie.  
– Ale to morze jest bezpieczniejsze. Kiedy Umberlee sprzyja, oczywiście – zauważyła Branwen.  
Imoen pokiwała głową. – Zgadzam się z nią. Powinniśmy żeglować, kiedy tylko jest taka możliwość.  
– Ludzie! Mieliśmy wpierw zidentyfikować to miejsce! – marudziła Vissenvaib.  
– Przecież to zrobiliśmy – rzekła Viconia. – Nie jesteśmy na pustyni Anauroch ani na żadnym lodowcu; nie mniej, znajdujemy się na północy.  
Pół-elfka ponownie gestykulowała żywiołowo. – To może być jedno z tych, no… na północ od… Morza Spadających Gwiazd! Albo inny kontynent!  
– Nie zmienia to faktu, że idziemy na zachód, _jak sama wcześniej stwierdziłaś_.  
Tupnęła kilka razy. – _Nie idziemy do żadnego portu!_  
– Właśnie, że idziemy. Zostałaś przegłosowana.  
– Vicky, Imoen, jak MOgłyście!

Zapadli więc w głęboki sen, co muska jak weselny tren; i tylko Vissie się wierciła: „Że też Imu mnie zdradziła”.  
Owszem, zjedli niedźwiedzie mięso przed snem.

Kiedy Vissenvaib zasnęła, stała się widzem, świadkiem na szkarłatnej podłodze z kamienia. Z kąta komnaty, zza rzeźby ujrzała ciała dwóch ludzi i pół-ogra, po jednym na kąt. Zerknęła na nich po kolei, po czym zapatrzyła się na złoty symbol na środku podłogi. Czaszka otoczona… dwunastoma? kroplami? Wody, wina, łez, krwi? Złoto utrudniało interpretację. Dodatkowo zirytowało ją to, że krople nie tworzyły idealnego okręgu.  
Nagle statua obok niej zawyła; pęknięcia pocięły jej powierzchnię. Pół-elfka pobiegła wzdłuż ściany, ale druga rzeźba także się sypała i trzecia też… Stwierdziła, że nie ma sensu biec w tamtym kierunku. Ale wtedy! Również i tajemniczy symbol na środku podłogi rozpadł się i ujawnił ziejącą otchłań. Kobieta odskoczyła, straciła równowagę i upadła na pośladki.  
Wtem! Pojawił się umięśniony człowiek, wysokością sięgający do połowy rzeźb, które przed momentem zdobiły pomieszczenie; jego oczy świecące na żółto, jego karnacja nieco jaśniejsza od Vissenvaib. Nie miał już hełmu, tylko metalowy pył na głowie i uszach. Napierśnik roztrzaskał się wokół mężczyzny. Rękawice płytowe, zarękawia, nagolenice i nabiodrki wyglądały na lekko zdeformowane, jakby topniały; ale to nie od gorąca kolos krzyczał. Jego zbroja przyciągała zwichnięte ramiona ku dołowi i miażdżyła nogi. Upokorzony i uwięziony, nie mógł powstrzymać łez ni moczu.  
Pół-elfka zakrztusiła się i złapała za łydki. Nie słyszała wcześniej tak przenikliwego wrzasku:  
– CZEGO CHCESZ?! POKONAŁEŚ MNIE! MOŻESZ PRZECIEŻ ZADAĆ ŚMIERTELNY CIOS! DLACZEGO ZWLEKASZ?!  
Nie odpowiedział mu żaden śmiech, żaden znak.  
Vissenvaib rozejrzała się; odprysk miecza leżał po jej prawej stronie. Może nie zauważyła go wcześniej, a może zmaterializował się na jej żądanie; tak to bywa w snach. Nie zastanawiała się nad tym; czas naglił. Skoczyła ze zręcznością pantery, chwyciła odprysk, wstała i pognała.  
Oznajmiła w myślach: „Nieważne kim jesteś, sadysto; obrócę twój plan wniwecz. Uwolnię go i odeślę do Naralisa”.  
Odbiła się od podłogi i wbiła metal między żebrami upadłego wojownika. Dookoła rany urósł siniak.  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. – Niech będą tobie dzięki. Niestety, nic to nie zmieni.  
– No tak, to tylko wizja. Przepraszam.  
– Nie przepraszaj. Nie jestem godzien, abyś mi współczuła… Nngh! – jego twarz skrzywiła się z bólu. – Albowiem to ja…  
Nie dał rady dokończyć. Podłoga poddała się pod nim i ogarnęła go otchłań.

Drgnęła pod peleryną, którą się wcześniej okryła. „Po śnie”, pomyślała, przyjmując siedzącą pozycję.  
Popiół ogniska żarzył się, mrugając powoli i spokojnie. Wpatrywała się w niego i zamyśliła:  
„Przypomniałam sobie o Naralisie. Dziwne. Znam go tylko z książek. Częściej modliłam się do Jergala i Myrkula. Naśladując Goriona. Zatem dlaczego…? Ten głos, całkiem podobny… nie zniekształcony przez hełm ni magię. Czy to był _on_? «Albowiem to ja zabiłem Goriona»; _to_ próbował mi przekazać? A ja chciałam mu pomóc… Wizja. Kto ją zesłał i w jakim celu?”  
Namnożyło się zaimków pytajnych w jej głowie; schowała ją między kolanami.

Różowym świtem druhowie rozpoczęli marsz na Zachód – tak im się wydawało. Wystające korzenie, długie rowy i inne naturalne przeszkody spychały ich przymusem raz po raz, kawałek po kawałku. Rzadko się zatrzymywali na przerwę; zajadali niedźwiedzie mięso, mijając grzyby i małe drzewa.  
Po trzech godzinach Viconia zdjęła swoją zbroję.  
– Co jest? – spytała Vissenvaib.  
– Sseren…  
– Usstan xuat zhaun nindil zheel – odparła: _Nie znam tego słowa_.  
– Ciepło tu.  
Wkrótce cała drużyna przyznała jej rację.  
– Fffuo, dobrze, że posoliłem te zające; zmarnowałyby się w tym cieple – skomentował Kagain.  
Tuż przed południem uderzyła burza i lunął deszcz. Mimo dwóch godzin ulewy, powietrze nadal wydawało się suche. Wędrowcy przytknęli bukłaki do liści drzew, uzupełnili zapasy wody i ruszyli dalej.

Tak oto dotarli do wioski z szesnastoma budynkami i zakrzywionymi, trochę krętymi ścieżkami. Minęli domek po ich lewej stronie, wkroczyli na drogę, przeszli między dwoma chatami, skręcili w prawo, minęli kolejne dwa domy i rozejrzeli się dookoła. Posąg zdawał się ich witać swoją postawą a wieża z prostokątnym arsenałem mrugnęła do nich światłem odbitym przez metal.  
Vissenvaib przyjrzała się budynkowi stojącemu za posągiem. – E drużba, czy wygląda to wam na oberżę?  
– Po wyglądzie to… to miejsce wygląda na ponownie zaludnione w pośpiechu – rzekła Viconia. – Jakby tu doszło było do rzezi.  
– Yy… Po czym to widzisz?  
– Posłuchaj mieszkańców. Nie mówią po północnym chondathsku ani illuskańsku, ani w języku Commani. Mówią po wspólnemu. Nawet zdania w stylu: „Czy nasze dziecko dojrzało do wyprawy z nami do lasu?” A skoro o dzieciach mowa, ile jesteś w stanie usłyszeć?  
Vissenvaib skupiła się. Jej uszy poruszały się niemal w każdą stronę. – _Może_ dziewięcioro.  
– Zatem co _najmniej_ siedemdziesiąt obywateli nie posiada potomstwa.  
– Niepełnoletniego. Niektórzy mogą już być dorośli.  
– Niewiele to zmienia.  
– No nie. I nawet dzieci mówią po wspólnemu. Ach, boleść sroga na taki widok. Ale. Co ja chciałam. Pójdę do tamtej gospody, zapytam o drogę.  
Ajantia podeszła do niej stanowczym krokiem. – Bez obrazy, Vissenvaib, ale może to ja powinnam porozmawiać z karczmarzem.  
– Pełnia obrazy, wilku morski. Dam radę zadać _jedno_ pytanie obcej osobie.

Pomieszczenie, do którego weszli, zostało w przeszłości zmniejszone dwoma ścianami na rzecz dodatkowego pokoju; owe ściany utworzyły korytarz. Ciżba handlarzy wypełniała przestrzeń. Na dalekim krańcu sali kobieta z okrągłym nosem nalewała piwo ale do szklanego kufla.  
Vissenvaib podeszła do niej płynnym ruchem. – Bądź pozdrowiona. My przyjezdni. Deszcz rozmazał tusz na naszych mapach. Co to za miejsce?  
– Thundertree, miła pani. Na tę chwilę nie mamy wolnych pokoi. Podać coś do picia?  
Zerknęła na Kagaina. – Na pewno trzeba polać krasnalowi, zaryzykował własnym życiem dla sprawiedliwości.  
– Wcale nie.  
– … naszych sakiewek.  
Gospodyni pokiwała głową. – Mogę zaoferować Wino Ogniste, Wino Rubinowe z Bramy Zachodu lub Piwo Jednookiego.  
– Siuuu – gwizdnął. – Poproszę wszystkie trzy, po jednym.  
Półelfka pytała po kolei:  
– Vicky?  
– Bramę Zachodu i Piwo Cieniste, jeśli jest dostępne.  
– Mamy Cieniste.  
– Kapitanie Ajax?  
– Poproszę Saerlooniańskie Topazowe. Zakładam, że sprzedajecie wszystkie wina z Katalogu Aurory.  
– Nie mamy całego Katalogu, ale dysponujemy Winem Topazowym.  
– Bran?  
– Interesowałaby mnie Saerlooniańska Stągiew.  
– Proszę bardzo.  
– Imoen?  
– Dwa kufle Suzale.  
– A ja napiję się Cydru Purpurowych Wzgórz.

Drużyna stała oparta plecami o ścianę, łykając i popijając swoje trunki.  
Viconia przerwała ciszę:  
– Na boginię Shar. Co żeś na nas sprowadziła?  
Mag odsunął się ostrożnie od Ilythiirki. – Domyślam się, że wiesz, gdzie leży Thundertree.  
– Tak się składa, że słyszałam o nim. Orkowie napadli na tę wioskę i wybili jej ludność. Czyli dobrze przypuszczałam z tymi dziećmi.  
– A.  
– Natomiast ten ciepły mikroklimat… wynika z rzeki Neverwinter. Jesteśmy diabelsko daleko od Wrót Baldura; nie ma sensu wracać na piechotę.  
– No świetnie – Vissenvaib wyraziła swoje rozczarowanie sytuacją.  
– Czyli co, idziemy wzdłuż rzeki do miasta Neverwinter i jego portu? – zapytała Branwen.  
Viconia nie musiała udzielać odpowiedzi. Vissenvaib uderzała głową o ścianę, marudząc cichym głosem:  
– Że też musiałam wleźć do tamtego przeklętego sklepu! Bladż! Sukin! Niech mnie ktoś zastrzeli!


End file.
